


クリスマスケーキ

by apollos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Coda, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollos/pseuds/apollos
Summary: Four people, connected in different ways. One holiday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> had to write something after that delicious little gency bit in the new comic ;)
> 
> title translates to "christmas cake"

_December 20_ _th_

1.

Though he is mostly robotic now, Genji's face remains human beneath his visor and the sharp winter wind stings when it blows against his scars. He huddles against a building of the monastery during a break in his training with Zenyatta, pulling out his ink and quill and a piece of paper that he had stored in his satchel while waiting for inspiration to strike. Certainly, the way the sun reflects on the snow and the flurries float along as if blown by the gentlest breath, has given Genji all that he needs.

"To whom are you writing a letter, my student?" Zenyatta asks.

"Oh, just somebody," Genji says, as he starts to form the _A._ Calligraphy—an old hobby—takes time and concentration.

As such, it catches him off guard when Zenyatta throws a snowball at his head twenty minutes later while Genji's sealing the envelope.

"You should have reflected," Zenyatta said, chuckling, when Genji glares.

2.

"You've got a letter, Dr. Ziegler."

"A letter?" Angela's mouth quirks. She knows, instantly, the only person who still sends letters. A dying art, he likes to call them, and sometimes he adds _like me_ and they share a nice laugh while Angela's heart drops a few inches down her chest. The worst part of her job is that she only gets to meet such beautiful people after they've already been broken.

But—it's December 20th, five days from Christmas, and she knows that this letter won't be sad and heavy. Knows that it'll warm her up, even if she is in the desert, tending to fallen soldiers as usual.

"Thank you. I'll take this." She extends her hand.

The first thing to fall from the envelope is a sparrow feather.

 _December 25_ _th_

1.

A Christmas cake. Genji's favorite, from when they were boys. "I'll take one of the cakes, please," Hanzo says, reaching for his wallet.

"Alright," the man behind the counter says. Hanzo hands over his card, waits for the cake to be packaged in its dainty white box. Tied with a red ribbon. Enough for a family of four, Hanzo thinks.

There's a kid standing next to him, looking at the bow on his back, or maybe the piercing across the bridge of his nose. Then he looks at the cakebox as the man behind the counter hands it to Hanzo. Hanzo turns to the kid and sticks his pierced tongue out at him.

He leaps off, making sure to take good care of the cake. He doesn't have the time or energy for the temple today; he'll go to the mountaintop where they took their swordsmanship lessons together. A happier place.

2.

Zenyatta is one of the only ones in line at the monastery's communal hologram receiver. He's one of the only ones with genuine human—or half-human, at least—connections outside their sect, so he's not surprised. The Omnic ahead of him, Vistta, has received a message from her human adoptive parents, wishing her a good holiday. Zenyatta smiles. Then it's his turn.

As expected, Genji has sent a video.

"The desert is beautiful!" he says loudly, his arm around Angela's shoulder. Angela rolls her eyes.

As if they could hear him, Zenyatta muses, "I'm sure it is."

"We wish you were here," Angela adds, smiling. She relaxes into Genji's arm.

But Zenyatta knows they really don't, and this does not bother him. He opts to send a message instead of recording a video— _Happy Holidays! Please bring me back some sand._

_December 26th_

An Omnic meditating in a monastery, a cyborg sleeping on a plane, a doctor performing emergency surgery in a cramped tent, and a sad man sitting on a mountain watching the sunrise.

All wishing, in one combination or another, to be with one another again next year.


End file.
